batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Poison Ivy (Batman: Arkham Asylum)
Biography Botanist Pamela Isley was transformed into a plant-human hybrid by a science experiment gone wrong. With chlorophyll flowing through her veins instead of blood, she developed a toxic touch and a pheromone-fueled talent for seduction. Her crimes have become more ecologically focused as she has increasingly abandoned her human side, identifying more with the natural world. Her unique brand of eco-terrorism often puts her into conflict with Batman, whose iron will usually protects him from her seductive powers. Height = 5' 8" Weight = 115 pounds Batman: Arkham Asylum Batman, whilst searching for the Warden in the Penitentiary of Arkham Asylum, came across Poison Ivy in her cell. Poison Ivy desperately pleaded Batman to save her plants as she could sense that they where in pain. Batman disregarded the plea and told Ivy to stay in her cell. After Batman saved the Warden, Harley Quinn made her way back, past Ivy. Ivy pleaded with Harley to let her go so that she can rescue her "babies". Harley refuses at first because Ivy isn't on the Joker's 'party list' but gives in rather quickly. Harley lets Poison Ivy free who then makes her way to the Botanical Gardens. After defeating Harley, Batman made his way to the Gardens in order to gain assistance from Ivy, whose plants had been used to help create the venom. Ivy refused at first in order to let the Joker "have his fun" and eventually agreed after Batman threatened that every plant would meet its demise if she didn't. Ivy informed Batman that the spores needed to create the anti-venom were only located deep in Killer Croc's lair. Before leaving, Batman instructed Ivy to return to her cell or he'd be back to which Ivy replied that she'd be waiting for him. The Joker subsequently injected the new Titan formula into Ivy's plant system, inducing rapid growth and evolution amongst her plants. Ivy took the opportunity to take over the entire island with her newly mutated plants, vowing to kill Batman and afterward, the Joker himself, much to his delight; looking forward to the coming battle. Batman eventually returned to the Gardens with the anti-venom formula, where Ivy beckoned Batman to come to her lair. Along the way, Batman was attacked by two security guards under Ivy's control, being forced to defeat them both. Batman attempted to inject Ivy's plants with the anti-venom before being stopped by an attacking Ivy, who forced him to contend with more Arkham guards infected by her mind-controlling plant spores, including William North and Eddie Burlow. The two engaged in a long and strenuous fight resulting in Ivy's defeat. After the Joker's defeat, Ivy was taken back to her cell by the Arkham staff. Patient Interviews thumb|270px|left|Poison Ivy's patient interview tapes. Tape One (Patient Interview #41; November 12) Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "Patient interview. Pamela Lillian Isley. November 12, 11:33 AM. Good morning, Pamela. How are you today?" Poison Ivy: "Fine. Today is a special day." Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "What do you mean?" Poison Ivy: "This is the anniversary of my new life, when I found my true self, my destiny." Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "Are you referring to the event with Dr. Woodtrue?" Poison Ivy: "Yes, what else? Of course, at the time I thought Jason had poisoned me, but in retrospect he did me a huge favor." Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "And why do you believe what he did has... helped you?" Poison Ivy: "He showed me the bigger world. A world I should protect. Of course, my first offer was rejected." Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "Offer? You tried to kill everyone in Gotham." Poison Ivy: "Well, sometimes you need to prune back hard in order to make something flourish." Tape Two (Patient Interview #42; November 13) Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "Patient interview. Pamela Lillian Isley. November 14, 10:21 AM. Hello, Pamela. Today I'd like to go back to something you said in our last conversation." Poison Ivy: "Ask me anything you like." Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "You said your first offer to help Gotham was rejected. How can you possibly believe that?" Poison Ivy: "What do you mean?" Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "You released thousands of poisonous spores into Gotham, killed hundreds of people. How does that help anybody?" Poison Ivy: "I'm not interested in bodies, Doctor. Horrible fleshy sacks walking around destroying my poor babies with their greed and arrogance." Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "But aren't you one of those fleshy sacks? You're a... were a doctor too. How can you turn your back on us?" Poison Ivy: "Quite easily, as it happens, but not you....Stephen. You're different. I feel we have a connection." Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "Really? You do?" Poison Ivy: "Of course.." Tape Three (Patient Interview #43; November 15) Dr. Stephen Kellerman: "Pamela! I got what you asked for. Do you like it?" Poison Ivy: "Oh yes, Stephen, I love it. Such a beautiful flower. Do you mind it if i keep it?" Dr. Stephen Kellerman: Oh no, Pamela. I can't leave it. It's against all the rules. I'll just bring it and show it to you when I visit. Pamela Isley: But it's me, Stephen. I get so lonely on my own. You wouldn't want me to be lonely, would you? Dr. Stephen Kellerman: No, of course not. Keep it. Just don't let anyone see it. Really. No one. Pamela Isley: You can trust me, Stephen. Thank you. Now give me a kiss. Dr. Stephen Kellerman: I can't... people will see. Pamela Isley: No one's watching. What is wrong with you? Don't you love me? Call me Ivy. Dr. Stephen Kellerman: Of course I love you. Tape Four (Patient Interrogation #1; November 17) Category:Batman: Arkham Asylum Characters